


Reflections in the Water

by janai



Series: The Rebirth Years [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The metacrisis Doctor watches Rose swimming in a pond and reflects about his love for her.





	Reflections in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> This follows Last gift From an Old Mentor.

The Doctor sat in the shade of a small tree overlooking a large pond. It was a lovely, warm day on Acroplis with nary a breeze. Colorful insects flitted over the water in intricate patterns. He ignored the creatures as he watched his Rose swimming and playing in the warm, turquoise colored water. He felt her delight through the mental bond which they shared.

Rose slipped out of the water onto a large, flat rock near the middle of the pond. She looked at him coyly as she wrung water out of her hair. He heard her say his true name through their bond. The Doctor shivered at the musical words and sent a burst of love back to her.

He saw the flash of the platinum wedding band on her ring finger and felt a surge of love and pride. Husband and wife, soulmates until the end. The Doctor would not have it any other way.

“Yes, you’re very beautiful,” he called to her as a warm buzz collected in his stomach. She preened and turned her face up to the twin suns to soak up their warmth. 

The surface of the pond settled and the Doctor saw her mirror image in the water. Two Roses, two very beautiful naked Roses. The sunlight reflected off of her golden hair and bathed her in its warm light. His single heart beat faster. It was suddenly very, very warm and he shrugged out of his t-shirt.

They had just begun a new life together. Old and dying, they had received a resurrection stone from his old mentor, Salairius. The stone had restored their youth and vigor; a regeneration that the Doctor thought he would never feel again. They still looked the same but the stone had also healed them in other ways.

They were slightly younger than they had been when he had regenerated. They would still age yet slower than they had previously. (As a Time Lord, his rate of cellular decay was naturally slower than humans. As the Bad Wolf, Rose had benefited in that respect as well). Barring accident or illness, they could look forward to a longer life than they had before.

The Doctors time sense had been fully restored and he could once again see the time lines. He was still a human/Galifreyan hybrid as he had been before; that had not changed. And, right now, his felt his very human hormones growing in intensity.

Still staring at Roses reflection in the water, the Doctor stood up and slid out of his swimming shorts. He walked to the water’s edge and saw his own reflection. Tall, very skinny, gravity defying hair and very much aroused. He slipped into the water and swam slowly over to Rose. 

She felt him before he reached the rock and rolled onto her side. Rose did not have to see the familiar look in his eyes. She felt his love and desire through their bond and returned those thoughts to him. 

“Come ‘er, you,” she husked, moving over to give him space to crawl onto the rock. Like a seal, he practically slid up to land next to her. His eyes were dark with desire and he leaned over to kiss her softly on her lips. 

The surface of the pond settled once more and revealed the reflection of two people who slowly became one.


End file.
